narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zuigakure
is a giant living baku bone citadel situated in the middle of the Land of Whispering Bone, sitting on the northern shore of a huge lake. History Zuigakure was founded by the Kyrgyzishi Clan after the The Fourth Shinobi World War. The Kyrgyzishi Clan relocated their clan and allies from the northern provinces of the Fire Country to the lands previously known as the lands of Hot Water and Frost after their people abandoned the territories due to the widespread devastation that ravaged the landscape. Zuigakure was founded by three main clans: Kyrgyzishi, Batista, and Uzumaki. Architecture The stronghold is composed of three gigantic human skull and rib cage-like buildings with one skull with blindfolded eye sockets, its arms covering the ear holes of the second skull with the second skeleton pointing a knife and covering the mouth of the last skull, as well as two giant animal skull-like buildings branching out from the sides of the main structure. The animal skull on the western side of the city jutting out over the lake always remains closed, while the animal skull on the eastern edge may open with the lower mandible extended into the water to allow entrance into the stronghold. This is the only entrance in the entire base which houses the majority of the city's military personnel. North of the stronghold, Zuigakure also sports a cityscape constructed of the same bone material where most of the denizens of Zuigakure dwell, albeit of more conventional architecture. To the east there lies a steep face of a mountain range. There is a bridge connecting the valley's edges across the lake on the eastern side. On the west side of the city sit smaller mountains and hills, lined with trees. Economy Occupations Denizens engage in various occupations within Zuigakure. Shinobi pursue employment as elemental medical nins, living weapon smiths, mercenaries, baku and spirit worm ranchers, among the most prominent professions in the city. Members of the Batista Clan specialize in secure courier services, dealing with sensitive information, grey market products, and sometimes contraband, based on their unique dōjutsu. Other occupations exist in Zuigakure, but at a much reduced level of practice by the population of the hidden village. Currency Zuigakure currency consists of talismans made of chakra storing metal. Sealed within these talismans or coins sits the special chakra formed from the union of physical and spiritual energies harvested from baku and spirit worms respectively. The clans of Zuigakure refer to this specialized chakra as youkai chakra or monster chakra. Along with medicinal properties it has other characteristics that allow for ease of conversion to yin and yang forms, as well as the aspect of binding readily to natural energy. Denizen's baku and spirit worm ranching backed trade in these coins serve as the basis of the monetary system of Zuigakure. These coins can be stored in scrolls or tattoos, traded to other parties, and the chakra therein converted for use in jutsu of the owners. The owners protect their coins with seals requiring a key adapted to the specific owner of the coin. The key is sealed within the owner and can only be unsealed by the owner or his designated heirs. Whenever an exchange takes place this key is transferred to the new owner, along with the coins. The coins exist in various denominations with the base unit referred to as a totem. One totem contains the chakra necessary for one B-rank jutsu. Totems are often sealed in scripts bearing multiples of ten totems. Category:Fanon Villages